


Once Then Always

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson), jacksgreyson



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreyson
Summary: In a kingdom trapped in an eternal winter, there are four empty thrones waiting for their rightful rulers.Narnia discovers that the best way to overthrow a witch queen isn’t necessarily with heroes.Or: Carlos has always been Gentle, Evie grows into her Magnificence, Jay learns to be Valiant, and Mal chooses Justice.(originally posted on tumblr)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written with [these pictures](https://jacksgreysays.tumblr.com/post/153939253749/vintagepales-frozen-fountains) in mind

_(At the heart of winter is one truth: not even death can stop a memory.)_

Snow falls, continuously, eternally. Thick, cloying flakes collecting heavily on hibernating trees.

There has not been any other weather for so long, no sunshine to melt the ice, the entire world in stark white and somber grays.

No creatures dare brave beyond their burrows for long, risking more than just the cold and hypothermia. For if they intrude on Her perfect world, they may find themselves drawing undue attention.

Outside her castle of sharp towers–edged in icicles and cruel stone, metal so frozen it burns at a heedless touch–a crowd of such fools stand.

The Lions, first, those made in the image of Aslan, the only one who might threaten Her reign. Talking or silent, majestic or cowardly, trapped before they could unsheathe their claws.

Then, oddly, the denizens of the rivers and sea–the hippocampi, naiads and nereids both–caught before they could escape Her lands. Waves stopped mid crest, movement halted, faces immortalized in desperation to flee.

By then most Narnians had begun to hide, a mad scramble to avoid her clutches. But the frost continued: dryads protecting their trees, unable or unwilling to leave them behind. The gryphons and eagles, too brave, too proud, grounded and caged in unforgiving ice.

And yet the thought remains through the years, whispered furtively from mother to cub:

Hope for spring to come again.


	2. (fanmix)

Once Then Always (a Descendants x Chronicles of Narnia fanmix)

  1. _Once Upon A December_ by Liz Callaway
  2. _Somewhere Only We Know_ by Keane
  3. _The Curse_ by Agnes Obel
  4. _Starting To Turn_ by Andrew Paul Woodworth
  5. _Wolf_ by First Aid Kit
  6. _Iron_ by Woodkid
  7. _Tracks in the Snow_ by The Civil Wars
  8. _Til Kingdom Come_ by The Autumn Film
  9. _Beautiful Ending_ by Barlow Girl
  10. _Home_ by Dotan
  11. _Skyfall_ by Adele
  12. _Woman King_ by Iron  & Wine
  13. _King and Lionheart_ by Of Monsters and Men
  14. _Kings and Queens_ by 30 Seconds To Mars
  15. _Empire_ by Alpines
  16. _This is Home_ by Switchfoot
  17. _Time_ by AD vs Satellite Empire Remix
  18. _The Call_ by Regina Spektor
  19. _A Thousand Years_ by Boyce Avenue
  20. _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri



Find it [here](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/q40gsadtdn74j/Once_Then_Always_\(a_Narnia_x_CoN_fanmix\))!  
(The link sends you to a mediafire folder, only the zip file is necessary for the entire mix)


End file.
